scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob's Big Birthday Adventure
SpongeBob's Big Birthday Adventure is A SpongeBob SquarePants Crossover With Nickelodeon Characters. = Cast = *Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Mrs. Puff *Pearl *Plankton *Gary *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Karen *Larry the Lobster *The Flying Dutchman *Patchy the Pirate *Potty the Parrot *Princess Mindy *King Neptune *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud Jr. *Lucy Loud *Lana Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Candy * Etno * Stereo * Gorgious * Bud * Foxy & Ducky * Yoshi * Doug Funnie * Porkchop * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster * Angelica Pickles * Phil & Lil DeVille * Kimi Finster * Susie Carmichael * Spike * Fifi * Fluffy * Ren Hoek * Stimpy * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Gordon * Waffle * Mr. Blik * Rocko * Spunky * Heffer * Ickis * Oblina * Krumm * Kriggle * Blib * Snav * Urbab * Rex * Woog * Elsa * Dweeb * Boss Baby * Arnold * Blue * Steve * Sidetable Drawer * Mailbox * Mr. Salt * Mrs. Pepper * Paprika * Cinnamon * Tickety Tock * Slippery Soap * Shovel * Pail * Periwinkle * Magenta * Green Puppy * Orange Kitten * Purple Kangaroo * Dora * Boots * Benny * Isa * Tico * Diego * Baby Jaguar * Timmy Turner * Wanda * Cosmo * Poof * Sparky the Fairy Dog * Chloe * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Everest * Tracker * Pablo * Tyrone * Uniqua * Tasha * Austin * Linny * Tuck * Ming-Ming * Jimmy Neutron * Sheen Estevez * Carl Wheezer * Cindy Vortex * Goddard * Oobi * Uma * Kako * Grampu * Fanboy * Chum Chum * Danny Phantom * Tucker * Sam * Jenny Wakeman * Brad * Tuck * Sheldon * Aang * Katara * Sokka * Toph * Zuko * Suki * Appa * Momo * Iroh * Ty Lee * Mai * Azula * Robot * Monster * Sportacus * Stephanie * Ziggy * Stingy * Trixie * Robbie Rotten * Mayor Milford Meanswell * Bessie Busybody * Miss Spider * Holley * Squirt * Bounce * Dragon * Shimmer * Spinner * Wiggle * Snowdrop & Pansy * DJ Lance * Muno * Foofa * Brobee * Toodee * Plex * Milli * Geo * Bot * Jack * Mary * Mel * Oswald * Weenie * Henry * Daisy * Johnny Snowman * Madame Butterfly * Catrina * Eggbert & Leo * Skipper * Private * Kowalski * Rico * Olivia * Ian * Mom * Dad * William * Edwin * Perry * Francine * Julian * Harold * Corn * Peg * Butterbean * Gwendolyn * Dazzle * Cricket * Poppy * Jasper * Invader Zim * Dib * Otis * Pip * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Bubble Puppy * Mr. Grouper * Blaze * AJ * Otto Rocket * Reggie Rocket * Squid Dullard * Twister Rodriguez * Eliza * Nigel * Marianne * Donnie * Debbie * Darwin * El Tigre * Kai-Lan * Hoho * Rintoo * Tolee * Lulu * Wubbzy * Daizy * Widget * Walden * CatDog * Shimmer & Shine * Rabbids * Dagget Doofus * Norbert Foster * Stump * Treeflower * Korra * Mako * Bolin * Tenzin * Amon * Chief Lin Beifong * Hiroshi Sato * Asami Sato * Jinora * Ikki * Meelo * Pema * Naga * Pabu * Bessie Higgenbottom * Wally Trollman * Norville * Ogre Doug * Gina Giant * Libby Light Sprite * Bobgoblin * Tak * Shane * David * Binyah Binyah * Twist * Shout * Marina * Kiki * Pinky-Dinky-Doo * Tyler * Mr. Guinea Pig * Dan Handerson * The Curious Buddies * Moose A. Moose * Zee D. Bird * Nick Jr. Face * Piper O'Possum * Norton the Mailfish Summary SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters celebrate SpongeBob's birthday in SpongeBob's house! They even play Blue's Clues to figure out what SpongeBob wants for his birthday. Clues # A Door # The Word "Surprise" # SpongeBob Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Spoofs